rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
This Will Be the Day
"This Will Be the Day" is the opening theme to Volume 1 of RWBY. It is also used as the outro song for "Ruby Rose", and is incorporated into the RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack. Two new versions of the song are included on the RWBY: Volume 2 Soundtrack: an acoustic version arranged for strings and piano, and an electronic dance remix by James Landino entitled the "Magical Girl Remix". Composition "This Will Be the Day" is a guitar-driven, metal-influenced rock track in the key of D minor, featuring a constant, fast rhythm. The song opens with a distorted eighth-note power chord guitar riff which recurs throughout the song. The lyrics, sung by Casey Lee Williams, are accompanied by guitar, a driving bass line and heavy percussion, which builds in intensity and volume up to the first chorus. The lyrics denote the singer's intention to prove herself, showing others that she is more than what they believed. After "Hope and peace are lost forever", a hard-rock guitar solo takes over. The solo is played on several guitars, including parts played on dual harmony leads a diatonic third apart. The song then moves to a quieter dynamic, with a palm-muted guitar playing the vocal line. The lyrics "This will be the day we've waited for. We are lightning. Welcome to a world of new solutions" are sung over this quieter portion, before the rest of the band abruptly re-enters as the song moves back into the chorus, ending the song with a final, strong guitar strum. Lyrics Trivia *During the Dust store robbery scene in "Ruby Rose", the song can be heard playing on Ruby Rose's headphones while she reads a weapons magazine. *Ozpin's retort to Salem in "Ruby Rose" mirrors a line in the song that states, "Victory is in a simple soul". *The lyrics, "Beware that the light is fading. / Beware if the dark returns. / This world's unforgiving; even brilliant lights will cease to burn", mirror the foreshadowing in the opening narration to "Ruby Rose", though worded differently. *The lyrics "I don't wanna hear your absolution. / Hope you're ready for a revolution" (which sound just as Blake Belladonna appears during the intro sequence) may be a reference to the situation of the Faunus and Blake herself, referring to the Faunus being forced to take arms due to the discrimination they have faced. *The lyrics "They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild" seem to refer to Ruby, and how people underestimate her, while the lyrics "Your world needs a great defender. / Your world's in the way of harm. / You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm" seem to be a reference to Ruby's reasons for wanting to be a Huntress. Furthermore, this could have been a reference to Ruby's fate as a Silver-Eyed Warrior. *An acoustic version of "This Will Be the Day", arranged for cello, acoustic guitar and piano was one of the songs performed live at RTX 2014 at the RWBY Music panel. A similar version was later included on the RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack. ** The song has also been the only RWBY song played in all the following Jeff Williams Freelance Orchestra concerts (RTX 2015, 2016 and 2018, and Anime Boston 2018). *Part of the guitar solo from the album version of "This Will Be the Day" is heard in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse every time the player levels up. See Also *Leitmotifs References Category:Music Category:Singles